icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shawn Anderson
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, PQ, CAN | draft = 5th overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2004 }} Shawn Stephen Anderson (born February 7, 1968) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman who played eight seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Buffalo Sabres, Quebec Nordiques, Washington Capitals and Philadelphia Flyers. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 U. of Maine NCAA 16 5 8 13 22 1985-86 Canadian National Team Intl 33 2 6 8 16 1986-87 Rochester Americans AHL 15 2 5 7 11 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Buffalo Sabres NHL 41 2 11 13 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Rochester Americans AHL 22 5 16 21 19 6 0 0 0 0 1987-88 Buffalo Sabres NHL 23 1 2 3 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Rochester Americans AHL 31 5 14 19 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Buffalo Sabres NHL 33 2 10 12 18 5 0 1 1 4 1989-90 Rochester Americans AHL 39 2 16 18 41 9 1 0 1 8 1989-90 Buffalo Sabres NHL 16 1 3 4 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Halifax Citadels AHL 4 0 1 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Quebec Nordiques NHL 31 3 10 13 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Weisswasser PEV 1.GBu 38 7 15 22 83 1992-93 Baltimore Skipjacks AHL 10 1 5 6 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Washington Capitals NHL 60 2 6 8 18 6 0 0 0 0 1993-94 Washington Capitals NHL 50 0 9 9 12 8 1 0 1 12 1994-95 Hershey Bears AHL 31 9 21 30 18 6 2 3 5 19 1994-95 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Milwaukee Admirals IHL 79 22 39 61 68 5 0 7 7 0 1996-97 Wedemark Scorpions DEL 8 1 4 5 4 1996-97 Utah Grizzlies IHL 31 2 12 14 21 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Manitoba Moose IHL 17 2 7 9 5 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Revierlöwen Oberhausen DEL 32 5 14 19 45 1998-99 Klagenfurt AC Aust 54 20 14 34 44 1999-00 Michigan K-Wings IHL 6 0 2 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Augsburger Panther DEL 34 3 11 14 14 2 1 0 1 2 2000-01 Iserlohn Roosters DEL 56 12 33 45 52 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Nürnberg Ice Tigers DEL 48 4 18 22 30 4 0 0 0 2 2002-03 Nürnberg Ice Tigers DEL 48 9 15 24 38 5 0 3 3 8 2003-04 Augsburger Panther DEL 27 2 6 8 18 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 255 11 51 62 117 19 1 1 2 16 External links * * Category:Born in 1968 Category:Augsburger Panthers players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Iserlohn Roosters players Category:Maine Black Bears players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Nuremberg Ice Tigers players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Revier Löwen players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Wedemark Scorpions players Category:Retired in 2004